


Training Day

by Seathesilverlining (untilweseeawingshot), untilweseeawingshot



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brothers, Cousins, Family fun, Fun, Gen, Training, Uncle Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/Seathesilverlining, https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilweseeawingshot/pseuds/untilweseeawingshot
Summary: The kids just want a vacation, but they have a training session with Scott to do first...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

“How long?”

“What?” Virgil looked up as John passed him the coffee cup.

“Scott. How long before he loses it?” Gordon expanded, sitting in the chair next to him.

“Not long.”

They had been training at the ranch for two days already and this was day three. The kids, who had been hoping for just a relaxing vacation, were starting to get antsy. And unfortunately for Scott, his was the final activity on the list and seemingly the final straw.

“Okay,” Stella stretched her back. “How long?”

“How long what?” Marie asked as Stella sat down next to her.

“How long before Uncle Scott cracks?” Paxton explained, sitting down on her other side, passing a water bottle to Stella.

“I think it all depends how long we can keep this up.” Marie gestured to the middle of the room where Scott was stood with George, looking like he wanted to scream in frustration.

“George can keep it up as long as he needs to. Take it from someone who knows.”

“You sound traumatised.” Stella laughed, leaning over to ruffle Paxton’s hair.

“I am, you haven’t heard him when he’s bored.” He batted her off.

They had started off the day reasonably well behaved, but they were bored and tired, and they just wanted to enjoy themselves now. The first two days had been fun, training to adapt to each other’s specialisms moving from activity to activity so there wasn’t time to be bored; first aid refreshers, both basic and complex; necessary combat training with Kayo, and a water session with Gordon that had very quickly dissolved into a water fight instead before being pulled swiftly back on track by Jeff. But basic fitness training had landed on a day where they had all just had enough.

“George.” Scott ran a hand over his face in despair. “You rock climb. You abseil. I’ve seen you scale a cliff side in no time at all. How... How is it taking you ten minutes to climb a rope?”

“Don’t know what to tell you Uncle Scott.” George feigned having to use serious effort to move another couple of inches up the rope.

At the other side of the room Arthur started to lose his composure and was swiftly seized by Leo and dragged aside.

“Don’t you dare laugh.” Leo hissed. “If you laugh your dad will catch on and we’ll all end up in the shit.”

“Dad isn’t that stupid, he knows George is taking the piss.”

“I know, and that’s the point.For now he thinks it’s just George being George. If he catches on that it’s all of us we’re in for a much tougher day. The trick is subtlety. Make your dad think that it’s his idea to give us a rest.”

“Where’s Clover?” Alan asked as he joined his brothers, popcorn bucket in hand.

Gordon leaned forward in his chair, squinting down at the training area.

“Dunno, haven’t seen her in a bit actually now I think about it.”

The four brothers watching proceedings stood up to the window of the control room and searched for the youngest.

Suddenly Alan pointed. “There.”


	2. Chapter 2

Scott groaned. As it was turning out even a lifetime with four younger brothers, with Gordon and Alan, couldn’t possibly have prepared him for the next generation of Tracy’s.

a mish-mash of all those different personalities, their parents the biggest influences but little dashes of everyone else in there too. Taking his own children for an example: their most prevalent traits came from him and Kayo, but Arthur had Virgil’s inner peace, Wren took on Alan and Gordon’s excitability, Clover developed her patience from Dad and John.

Right now, Scott wished for some patience of his own. He knew what George was doing, he’d seen Gordon do it so many times. He knew his brothers were watching and probably laughing, but he wasn’t giving anyone the satisfaction of surrender.

Or at least that had been the plan.

What he hadn’t counted on, however, was their determination to make him surrender.

Stella and Paxton pretending they couldn’t run more than a lap without needing copious amounts of water he could handle. Genevieve pretending that she cared more about her manicure being ruined by wearing gloves to climb the rock wall was easily quashed by telling her to do it without them then. Knowing that she was in line to take up the mantle Marie never gave him too much grief so she had been a model student thus far. He couldn’t recall what Leo had done so it can’t have been too bad, but now the baton had been passed to George and as his fathers son he was good at pushing his uncles buttons in just the right ways.

“George I’m giving you thirty seconds to finish the climb or you can run ten more laps.”

“But Uncle Scott, I’m doing my best.”

Scott pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, you’re not. And I meant what I said.”

George frowned and grumbled but got on with the task at hand and reached the top in no time.

“See. That wasn’t difficult was it? Five laps instead.”

“What?!”

“For wasting time.”

“Where?”

“Up there.” Alan pointed to the top of the climbing wall.

Dressed all in black apart from a silver stripe down the sides of her leggings, Clover was sat cross legged on top of the climbing wall, eating a sandwich, drinking what looked like strawberry milk, and watching the chaos below her. When she spotted them looking at her she waved, and even John lost his composure.

“How long has she been missing?”

“A while I think,” Gordon paused as he thought back. “I haven’t seen her since Scott had them running laps and that was a couple of exercises ago.”

“Oh, she’s good...”

“Do you expect any less from Kayo’s mini me?”

“Speaking of Kayo though, how did Clover get past the others to get a sandwich?” John mused.

“Arthur!” Scott turned around to call on his eldest. “Your turn!”

“One minute!”

Scott turned in the direction of the voice, and it took his brain a moment to form a response to what he saw.

Arthur was sat on Paxton’s shoulders and Wren was on Genevieve’s. An impromptu obstacle course lay on the floor in front of them made up of random items from the gym, as well as water bottles and the occasional piece of furniture or clothing. Each twin had their eyes closed and seemed to be relying on the Kyrano-Tracy on their shoulders to navigate the obstacles. Stella appeared to be acting as referee while Leo filmed the entire escapade.

Scott groaned again and looked imploringly up at the ceiling. His eyes flicked to the control room where he expected to see his brothers and maybe sisters and wife too laughing at him. But instead the current incident seemed to be going unnoticed by the four and they were stood at the window staring directly across from them.

What were they looking at?


End file.
